


First Visit

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, some denial here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Crime Sorciere visits Fairy Tail for the first time.





	First Visit

Cobra glared at his teammates, his single indigo eye narrowed to the point the vibrant iris had almost disappeared. "You're all a bunch of pansies, you know that, right?"

Shoving the Dragon Slayer towards the guild doors, Midnight rolled his eyes. "Yes, we are. Now _go_."

"Hey!" Sorano protested. "Don't lump me in with you morons! It's just more logical for Erik to enter first. He's the one who can hear thoughts - he'll know if it's a good idea or not for the rest of us to go in! See?" the Celestial Mage taunted. "Actual reasoning. I think _you're_ the one who's stalling, Erik. Get a move on!"

Forced to move his legs to avoid Midnight pushing him over, Cobra glanced over his shoulder. "Why isn't our venerated leader doing this again?"

Jellal cleared his throat, and refused to meet Cobra's hard gaze. "I think Sorano's logic is sound. Much better if you go in first."

"Coward!" Cobra declared.

"That may be," Jellal muttered under his breath, "but I will be a living one."

The Poison Dragon Slayer stared at the large, double doors. "I hate you all," he growled, reaching for the handle.

"Tootaloo, darling!" Sorano called out to her comrade. "If you perish, we'll make sure to put a marker over your grave!"

"Screw you, Sorano!" With that, Cobra yanked on the door handle.

It didn't budge.

"It opens inward," Richard supplied helpfully.

"I got that!" Pushing this time, Cobra stepped into the guild hall of the Fairies.

Allowing the door to swing shut behind him, Cobra stood stock still as he suddenly became the center of attention within the legal guild. The chattering of the members had ceased upon his entrance, and all eyes were trained on him.

Nervous, Cobra glanced around for a familiar face. He didn't really care who at the moment, just someone he recognized!

"Um... hello, Cobra," a high pitched voice greeted to his right.

Turning so that the speaker was no longer in his blind spot, Cobra relaxed minutely upon seeing the familiar blonde woman standing there. A quick scan of her soul revealed that she had been about to leave when he'd opened the door, and although she was startled at his appearance she was by no means afraid. Just confused.

"What... brings you here?" Lucy Heartfilia asked.

Cobra swallowed. "Uh... Crime Sorciere came to visit," he explained. "The others are still outside."

Lucy stared at him for a moment, processing what he'd told her. Then a brilliant smile lit up her entire face.

She was almost pretty like that, Cobra mused.

Reaching out, Lucy grabbed the Dragon Slayers hands and pumped them up and down in her enthusiasm. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy said. "I'll get the others, why don't you have a seat at the bar?"

"...Sure," Cobra muttered.

With that, Lucy dropped his hands and pulled open the doors - only for the rest of Crime Sorciere to come spilling out onto the floor.

"Seriously?" he questioned them, and they collectively shrugged.

Soon, they were mobbed by the rest of Fairy Tail, a raucous welcoming party already starting.

Cobra still felt like that first greeting was the best, though.

And his hands wouldn't stop tingling where Lucy had touched them.

But that meant nothing.

Probably.


End file.
